one shots
by Thelunarlove
Summary: A collection of one shots. Cutie kaider, wolflet, cresswell
1. The game of pool

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction, so I am not really that good. No flames please!**

Kai looked around, he unlike his friends, he wasn't that drunk. However, Carswell and Wolf was a different story. Cinder, Scarlet, Cress and Iko decided to out and watch some girly movie, which he had to admit that it was so unlike Cinder to do so. When the four girls were out, the three guys decided to have a "guys night in the man cove" as Thorne would say. Guys night being playing board games and man cove meaning the basement. They were playing many pointless before the game of pool started. . .

"I am so going to win, I have a talent with second era games," bragged Thorne

"Oh you wish," said Wolf. Kai ducked his head, he hoped thorn wasn't going to win

"OK, emperor goes first," Thorne said. Kai grabbed a stick from the wall, and very carefully aimed the stick to hit the white ball in the middle. Dam, none went in.

"Ouch better luck next time," taunted Thorne

"Ok let me try next," Wolf aimed at two balls near the top-right corner, the yellow 9 ball pushed the red 3 other in.

"Ok, not bad." Thorn said with a sarcastic voice and a grin. As thorn took the third stick and decided to hit a wall so that it hit two balls in the middle-right. Kai assumed it was luck. Kai, the most sober one in the room, was confident he was going to win.

"Ok so emperor man, tell us the details." Kai was unsure what details Thorne was talking about so simple asked,

"What details?" he aimed for one ball to hit in the bottom right corner but he didn't hit it and the cue in the pocket.

"You know what, I mean." Thorn gave Kai a grin. Kai waited a while before he started to speak,

"Cinder?"

"Yes. . ."

"Well it's going good, I think. We have a few dates," Thorne laughed, but it was cut short by wolf fail attempt to get the balls in the pocket, but it only just scattered the balls more across the pool table.

"Right now, I am beating a dog and an emperor, how is that for a blind man."

"Uhh Thorn you're not blind anymore," Wolf corrected

"Says who?"

"Never mind," growled Wolf. Thorn hit a ball into the pocket. Kai didn't think that Thorne was going to win but he had to admit for being heavily drunk he had skill. Kai had a feeling like this was going to be a long game.

As an hour sweep by of Thorn taunting and winning. Kai accepted that Thorne was going to win as he was trying to deny because Thorn and wolf was kicking his ass all day.

"Game's almost over, looks like I am going to win," bragged Thorne, Kai sighed.

"Hey there is still hope for me," Wolf muttered a bit over a whisper.  
"Ok, wolf I will make you a deal, "If you win then, I will uhh, bring the girls down stairs, And I will lip-sync and dance to spice girls and if I win then you will have to lip-sync spice while the girls are watching,"

"Sure whatever, wait does the include Scar,"

"Why of course, epically Scarlet,"

"Oh umm never mind,"

"I am sorry but you just said yes, I have my favorite emperor here that witness it," Thorne teased.

Kai felt a bit angry that Thorne was bringing him into his childish bet with Wolf. Wolf growled, He seemed frustrated that Thorne was asking Wolf to make a fool of himself, Kai didn't blame him, he would be mad at him too. The game was coming to a close as Thorne was at this point most definitely going to win.

"So which song do you want to sing Wolf?" Wolf had enough and tried to punch him square in the face, Thorne ducked.

"Nice doggy,"

"come here," as he tried again to get Thorne, Thorne, running to the other side of the pool table, Wolf chasing him. Kai jumped out of his seat and tried to get the middle of them two. There was a knock on the front door, although Kai was the only one who seemed to hear it.

"Hey you agreed to the bet," but wolf didn't answer as foot steps, someone going down the stairs, Cinder…

"Kai we are home" she lifted her gaze from the floor, "what is going on down here,"

"Go on Thorne tell her," Wolf urged

"Hey you agreed," Thorne answered, Wolf lifted his fist for another punch, But Kai gripped his fist and forced down. Cinder met kai's gaze and gave him an odd look. Kai thought it best if he explains

"Well Thorn and Wolf made a deal and this happened" Cinder looked confused

"I didn't agree to anything,"

"Yes you did," Thorne said, Cinder rolled her eyes and went back upstairs. They were able to continue, and Thorne won. Wolf didn't argue this time and rather just accepted Thorne would never let it go

"HEY GIRLS COME DOWN HERE" Thorne screamed up towards the stairs, they walked down.

"What's this about?" asked Cinder

"Well Wolf had lost a bet," Cress ran down and hugged Thorne. As they watched Wolf perform, Witch was entraining Kai had to admit, Cinder sat down on kai's lap, and leaned her head on his shoulder, Kai kissed the top of her head. Thorne and Cress were snuggling against each other, Scarlett sat up in a chair next to Iko, watching wolf she was trying hold back her laughter, but she was chuckling. Iko and Cress were doing the same, Thorne grinded. Kai himself was trying to hold back in his laughter.

"Ok I am done,"

"Oh wolf," said Scarlet, and then she kissed wolf gently on the cheek.


	2. Stargazeing

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and sorry to keep you waiting, finals. Uggggg, anyway I was writing a long chapter but then finals, so chapter will be posted maybe when summer starts for me, but until then we just have to make do with this one.**

Cinder lay on her back, looking up at the stars she thought about her being the empress of the Commonwealth. She thought about how they might not accept a cyborg as empress, a lunar as empress. Besides she didn't know anything about politics. These worries have been bugging her for weeks. Now here she was star gazing after a long, and tiring wedding. She thought she was alone until she heard someone calling her name.

"Cinder?"

"Yes,"

Cinder looked over to see who she was talking to, and wasn't surprised to see kai. Like Cinder, kai went to change into normal clothes right after the wedding party.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just stargazing," she replied

"May I join?" He asked, already getting down to lay beside her.

"Yes,"

Cinder went back to looking at the stars. Kai grabbed Cinder's hand and kissed her knuckle. Kai wasn't looking at the stars, he was looking at her.

"You know when you stargaze you're supposed to look at the stars," Cinder said with a sarcastic tone.

"But I am looking at the prettiest star right now,"


End file.
